With the advent of electronic keyboards, such as those found on smart phone devices, it is possible to arrange a keyboard into any configuration. However, presently, keyboard configurations are usually found to be in a QWERTY configuration or in an alphabetical configuration. These types of configurations are not necessarily advantageous for learning an order of keys and for typing. Accordingly, there is a need for an adaptable keyboard which is easily learned and arranged in any desired configuration.